Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to on-demand, request-response based discovery in peer-to-peer (P2P) networks.
Background
Peer discovery is a central feature of P2P networks in which discovering peers in proximity is the end goal or is required as a precursor for direct P2P communications. Background discovery may be utilized in P2P networks in order to reduce power consumption and use of time-frequency resources. Background discovery is where peers broadcast their presence at a slow, periodic rate (e.g., once every 20 seconds) on a time-frequency resource, and listen for other peers in their proximity when not transmitting. Background discovery may be too inefficient, especially when a lower latency discovery is needed. Accordingly, methods and apparatuses are needed for a lower latency peer discovery.